


You, Are The Object of My Affections

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [75]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Happy Ending, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rich Mickey Milkovich, Waiter Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:"You, Ian Gallagher, are the object of my affections. Not some Canter Danson.""Casper Duncan.""I don't care."(Changed Summary)





	You, Are The Object of My Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: 
> 
> Can you please do a prompt where Mickeys a rich northsider who visits the diner where Ian works all the time in his nicest clothes. Ian's completely in love with him, but thinks Mickey's trying to make moves on another waiter whose always getting asked out. The same waiter who is always trying to flirt with Mickey. Ian and the attractive waiter are the only ones who doesn't know that Mickey is really there for Ian.

**_"You_ ** _Ian Gallagher, are the object of my affections. Not some Canter Danson."_

_"Casper Duncan."_

_"I don't care. The one I care about is you."_

_"It feels_ _so_ _good to hear you say that Mick."_

_"So what do you say? Go on a date with me?"_

_"Yes. Fuck yes!"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

As always Mickey is at Patsy’s as soon as it opens. Every day he has done this for 2 months ever since he discovered the place. He can't get enough of one waiter and Ian Gallagher and because he still hasn’t figured out how to approach him, he comes here for breakfast everyday instead. He always makes sure to look his best when he shows up here. From getting rid of his stubble, to wearing his newest, stylish outfits that Mandy got him. From jelling his hair, to purchasing perfume. Anything to capture Ian Gallagher’s attention.

So far he hasn’t managed yet though, and it frustrates him to no end. He's Mickey Milkovich for fuck’s sake. Since when does he not know how to come onto a guy? For some reason though, the thought of approaching his favorite waiter makes his very fucking nervous.

So he shows up at this café, hoping that one of these days an opportunity will present itself. An opportunity like Ian serving him. He's only ever done it once and he'd instantly made Mickey's day so much better, thus leaving an impression on the brunet.

_Ian._

Mickey breathes, admiring the redhead from a far.

He avoids visibly rolling his eyes when that other waiter Canton or whatever rushes towards him just when Ian smiled at him and was about to pick up the menu and probably walk towards him.

“Hi Mickey. Welcome back. What can I get ya today?” Canton asks enthusiastically.

Mickey looks past this waiter to forlornly gaze at Ian who's now catering to a couple that just walked in. It’s not the first time Canton has stopped him from getting served by Ian, and Mickey has a very heavy dislike for the guy.

“Coffee and pancakes.”

“You got it!”

Mickey just grunts in reply. He doesn’t take his eyes off Ian throughout his breakfast, and when he leaves without having managed to say a word to his crush, it’s with a sad heart.

Oh well. He’ll be back tomorrow. Whatever it takes.  

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Ian chews on his pen by the doorway to the kitchen as he watches Mickey walk away. Fucking Casper. Ian really hates him sometimes. In the past when he's landed all the good guys that come around, Ian didn’t care. But after catering to Mickey on his first day here, Ian became very interested in the guy. He wants to keep serving Mickey. Maybe that way they can interact and Ian can ask him out.

But fucking Casper is always beating Ian and getting to Mickey first whenever the brunette shows up. His fellow waiter has landed all the men he's hit on in the past and now his next target is Mickey. It maddens Ian so much. _He_ wants Mickey. _He_ wants to serve Mickey. _He_ wants to talk to Mickey and ask him what he’ll eat. But now Casper is all over their hot new customer, and with how often he serves Mickey, Ian knows it’s only a matter of time before Casper gets him too.

The thought makes his heart drop.

He likes Mickey so much. That first day is the only time they’ve ever interacted but Ian knew instantly that he wanted to know the other man better. Now it seems he’ll never get a chance because of fucking Casper.

“I hate you.” Ian whispers to his co-worker when Casper walks by.

Casper just smirks at him and lifts 20 bucks. “Hot and a great tipper. Suddenly I want to do more than just fuck him.”

Ian swallows the lump in his throat. That’s a lot of money. Why would Mickey tip Casper that much unless he likes him? Ian excuses himself to go out for a smoke. He has never felt this bad after losing someone he’s interested in. there's this pain in his chest that refuses to ebb away. He really had his eyes set on Mickey but it seems the brunet prefers Casper. He's probably the one who usually gestures for the blond to go over and serve him. And now he's giving him these huge tips.

Ian pulls on his cigarette angrily and ends up choking. “Fucking Casper.”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Usually when Mickey gets to Patsy’s Ian at least smiles at him. Today the redhead won't even look at him, and even though it’s the one time that other stupid waiter is not around to rush to Mickey's table before Ian, the redhead doesn’t even bother today.

The brunet sits up, itching to go over to where Ian is wiping off the counter and pretend to be eating from there today. Rubbing his hands together, Mickey watches as Ian finishes wiping the counter and goes for the tables. He looks at a table at the very back, and Mickey waits for Ian to spot him. Ian doesn’t look at him. He then heads to the very back of the café, walking right past Mickey, not even sparing a glance at him.

Mickey's stomach drops.

He can tell that something is off. Ian may not have served him that many times but he always smiles at Mickey when he walks in. Always sends glances his way for the duration of his time at the café. Now the redhead is going to act like Mickey's invisible?!

Mickey is so fucking surprised by how much the brush off hurts. He knows he has a crush on Ian but the pain that comes with the rejection has him feeling sad and instantly moodless. To make matters worse, fucking Canton choses that moment to walk over to Mickey. The shorter man sighs. There are other waiters scattered around, why does he always get this one?

He's always smiling suggestively at mickey and winking at him and trying to make conversation. It’s irritating as fuck, especially because he knows the waiter is hitting on him.

Now if that kind of behavior was coming from another redheaded waiter however….

“What can I g…”

“I gotta go.”

Mickey interrupts the guy to slide his chair back and leave. The hostility coming from Ian has gotten to him and he can't be there anymore. If there's anything that hurts more than rejection, is knowing the object of your affections hates you.

 

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

“Ian.”

Ian looks up to find Fiona beckoning him. He walks back towards the counter, surprised that he can't see Mickey from the corner of his eye. He's not at his usual table. Chancing an actual look, he sees that Mickey has indeed left. That’s surprising. Mickey loves their pancakes and never leaves unless he's had some. It had sucked to walk past him before without giving him even the smallest smile. Without taking in that beautiful face and dimpled smile for wanking material later.

“What?” he asks his sister. Fiona smacks him on the back of his head. “Ow!”

“You are as dumb a rock sometimes.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Go get him. Because of you our best spender just left.”

Ian frowns at her confused. “I haven’t talked to anyone since I got here.”

“Exactly.”

Ian is still upset about the whole Mickey and Casper thing, he really has no time for this. “I'm tired Fi.”

Fiona rolls her eyes in exasperation. “Mickey comes here because of you. And you ignoring him just now, made him leave. So go get him back.”  

Ian has never been more confused. “Mickey likes Casper. He gave him a twenty dollar tip yesterday!”

“And gave me a fifty last week.” One of their female waiters says as she passes by.

“I got thirty.” Fiona shrugs.

Ian's jaw drops. “So he's just generous?” he smiles happily. “He doesn’t prefer Casper?!”

“He only got eyes for you.” The same waiter says on the way back.

Ian's hopes are back up. But how do they know Mickey likes him? He's about to ask but Fiona just points towards the door. “Go. Before he leaves and never comes back!”

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

Mickey has just stumped his cigarette to the ground and is preparing to leave when someone calls his name. “Ian?” he calls hopefully.

“Yeah.” Ian comes and stands next to him, not the least bit out of breath even though he just ran across the street.

“What's up?” Mickey asks, trying to keep his rabbiting heartbeat steady.

“Can we talk?” Ian asks and Mickey picks up on the nervousness.

Mickey frowns, looking up at the redhead. “Everything okay?”

“Assuming my Intel is correct, I'm more than okay.” He says with this gorgeous smile that brings butterflies to Mickey's stomach.

“I'm not following.”  

Ian drops his eyes and shuffles his feet. “I l…like you.”

Mickey raises his eyebrows so high he's sure they’ve disappeared into his hairline.

“Like a lot.” Ian adds.

All this time. All this motherfucking time they could have been dating but instead Mickey wasted all this time by not having the guts to approach Ian. He starts laughing, seeing the irony of this situation. He however stops when Ian frowns, anger and hurt flashing across his face.

“You laughing at me?”

“No.” Mickey is quick to reply. “It’s just that, I like you too.”

Ian shakes his head. “Don’t feel obligated to say it back.”

“I'm not. I'm not.” Mickey insists. “Why do you think I come here every morning?” he gestures at Patsy’s.

“The pancakes?”

Mickey smiles. “You.”

Ian is blinking at him wordlessly, like he still doesn’t believe Mickey. “I thought you liked Casper Duncan. I…” he trails off.

 _"You_ Ian Gallagher, are the object of my affections." Mickey tells him and Ian inhales shakily, his heart rate speeding up in excitement. "Not some Canter Danson."

"Casper Duncan."

"I don't care." Mickey shakes his head. "The one I care about is you."

Ian smiles shyly. "It feels  _so_  good to hear you say that Mick."

"So what do you say?" Mickey asks with a raise of his eyebrow. "Go on a date with me?"

Ian excitedly, practically jumps towards Mickey who is quick to catch him, and receive the kiss the redhead plants on him, no question.

Next time, he will go with his gut, won't allow himself to waste so much time like he did with Ian, when he could have been kissing his crush all this time.  But no, wait, there won't be a next time. He's got Ian now.

Ian gives his all into the kiss. All this time pining for Mickey when the latter feels the same way. He plans on making good use of their time together, to make up for their unnecessary time apart.

Mickey laughs breathlessly when they finally pull apart. “So can I take that as I yes?”

"Yes. Fuck yes!"

Ian replies enthusiastically then he's kissing Mickey again. The brunet heartily receives the kiss, doesn’t care if they’ll keep doing this all day.

They have wasted time to make up for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Asanteni sana kwa kusoma!


End file.
